Shattered Remains
by Morris Archeltum
Summary: Have you ever thought one mistake could change your life? Nico didn't think so, but after a stupid decision, he finds himself way out of his environment, stuck as a poochyena in a world inhabited by pokemon. Simply trying to survive, he teams up with a feisty houndour and a musclehead machop, but quickly finds himself involved in a war, and caught way in over his head.
1. Prologue: Closed Eyes

**...I told myself I wouldn't...I promised myself in fact. I told myself that I have too many novel length fics already and I shouldn't be starting yet another one...but you know what...I have to.**

**So here it is...my PMD fic. Yeah, I know I didn't say that in the description or title, but be honest...would you have clicked on it if I did? PMD fics tend to have a really bad rep, so I thought I'd save that until I've actually caught some form of your interest.**

**Don't run for cover just yet, i promise I'll keep it interesting. and this is in no way a rehash of the video games.**

**Also, I want to thank my cousin Henry who is co-writing this story with me, welcome back dude.**

**Anyways, let's get started.**

**ADALANTE!**

* * *

Prologue: Closed Eyes Look Forward

_"When you know that you've finally made it,_

_can you make your way back?_

_Make your way back home._

_You're on your own,_

_you're all alone out here_

_...find your way back home"_

_(Chiodos, Illuminaudio, Closed Eyes Look Forward)_

* * *

_cold...now there's something I haven't felt in a long time. _I thought to myself as I lay motionless on the ground.

That shouldn't have been the most forefront thing on my mind at the moment, but when a feeling has been made so foreign to you, it tends to draw your attention. I haven't ever been cold for...how long has it been now...two...three years? Has it really taken that long for the end of the world to happen?

Ever since I've had this thick, bushy pelt of fur, temperature has never been an issue for me, but I can't believe it's really been that long. I can only imagine what people are going through back home...then again, do i really care anymore. I let out a depressed sigh as I came to terms with the sad truth...no I didn't.

For all my big talk about finding a way to get back, I really don't give a fuck anymore. I'm happy here...well...was happy here. Now there really wasn't a _here _to be happy about.

...everything is gone...every_one _is gone...I'm alone.

**(You idiot...since when have you ever been alone?)**

_...Nate?_

My ears pricked up at the familiar voice of my friend, but I had to fight to keep my eyes from opening. ...I couldn't do it...I couldn't handle it, opening my eyes and seeing the same blackness as if they were still shut. This was all in my head...there was nothing there. It was just an empty void...all that's left of the world...has been swallowed by nothing.

**(Well, _you're_ still here, aren't ya.)**

_yeah...I am...but _you're_ not. None of this is real. Or hell, maybe it is...I don't exactly know what to believe any more._

**(Reality is just a series of perceptions, whether they be true or not.)**

_...Stop trying to sound deep, it doesn't suit you_.

All of the sudden, I felt different. There was a warmth on my back, as if someone had placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned up my head and finally opened my eyes.

...nothing. No one was there, the comforting warmth I thought I felt was gone, and I was once again staring into the black. I cringed and clenched my eyes shut again.

It was a lie...I knew it was a lie and I still let myself believe it. For a split second, I believed that I hadn't failed. That there was still a chance for us to win and that everything could be saved.

...I shouldn't have built my hopes up...I knew better than that. In a hopeless situation, hope can bring nothing but pain.

**(Oh would you just stop whining already?)**

I smirked at that despite myself. It was a new voice this time, a deep, resonating bass, but still one I knew very well.

_We lost...I think that's more than enough of a reason to complain._

**(So what? We screw things up all the time and I've never heard you bitching like this.)**

_The stakes were never this high._ I retorted. _We've failed...it's over._

**(No we haven't, you're just deciding to quit. So stop acting like a little girl and get up.)**

_...Jayne is a girl's name. _I quipped, but instead of my regular grin, i kept a straight face. I was too busy wallowing to take any sort of joy out of our usual banter.

**(Really...you're gonna go there again?)**

_I'll go wherever I damn well please, now leave me alone! _I snarled.

**(No, not until you get up.)**

**(For once, he's right.)**

OK...now I _knew_ this wasn't real. _Alex? How many people are in my fucking head?_

**(As many as it takes.) **Yet another voice made itself known.

_All of you guys just leave me alone and get out of my head!_

My response was...rather unpleasant. A chorus of pep talks filled my ears, each one telling me to get up and try again in their own way. Everyone I knew was there...well...almost everyone. Nate. Jayne. Alex. Terrine. Jack. Haku. Even fucking Selena was taunting me into getting up, and that wasn't even everyone. So many voices...nearly everyone I've met since I got here...all of them egging me to get up and keep going even though there was nothing to go to. It was too much pressure, too much noise, it was driving me insane.

"Shut up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was odd...screaming in an empty vacuum. It was loud but there was no resonance to it and my words seemed to disappear as soon as they left my mouth...just like everything else.

It did the trick though...silence. No more voices. Now I could lay down and die in-

**(...Nico?)**

I cringed. The one voice that I hadn't heard yet, that soft, gentle, feminine voice with the thick, oddly Australian sounding accent.

_...Sasha?_

**(Do you remember your promise, Nico?)**

I sighed and slumped even lower...if that wasn't even possible. I did, in fact, remember that promise. It was a commitment I had the full intention of keeping, but I couldn't hold up my end of it.

_I'm sorry...I couldn't do it_.

**(Nico...you still can. It's not over yet...but you have to get up...you have to keep moving.)**

For the first time...I tried. I struggled to move my limbs and gave a legitimate effort to get up, but nothing happened.

_...I can't._

**(Yes you can, after all you've been through you're telling me that you can't find the strength to keep going?)**

_I'm only human Sasha...well...pokemon anyway. I'm not a damn hero, I'm just one guy._

**(But you are a hero, you just don't see it.)**

_Well then I wish I could see what you see._

I slumped my head against the floor again...or whatever I was leaning against in this black abyss. I wasn't going to try and make sense of things.

It was true though. I wasn't a hero. I wasn't smart, I wasn't strong, I couldn't handle pressure, I had minimal experience, hell, I wasn't even a good guy. Granted, I wasn't a bad guy either, but I do enough bad things to be considered...neutral.

Neutral...that actually describes it perfectly. I was neutral. Just your average joe thrown into an increasingly more abnormal situation. I wasn't the savior everyone was looking for...I was just the only guy who was stupid enough to step up. Oddly enough, that's how all of this shit started.

...just another stupid mistake.

* * *

**So, yeah, it was short, but it's a prologue. The next chapter will be out tomorrow, but other than that, updates may be sporadic.**

**As it so happens, it seems to be a growing theme for people of this genre to send shout-outs to other well written PMD fics, and these guys have more than earned their free advertisement. however, so I don't overload you, I'll do them one a chapter. the first one.**

**PMD: Ripples of Consequence**  
**by ArchShadow24**

**-so far this fic has a good mix of everything. It's funny, but can be serious when it needs to be, and the characters are likable without falling into any of your overused fanfiction cliches. Definitely my favorite PMD fic so far, and the author just so kindly happened to create two of the characters mentioned in this chapter who will also be appearing through out the fic. I'll be sure to accredit him when they make an appearance.**

**anyway, that's all for now.**

**-morris**


	2. A Brilliant Highdea

**(Ok so I lied. I didn't post the chapter on the next day, but considering my appendix burst, I think that's legitimate excuse. So, I'm back with one less organ and some awesome stitches that make me look like a badass.)**

**um...ok...wow...got some really good complements last chapter and it was just the prologue, so...yeah...I'm kind of on top of the world right now. ^_^**

**I'm just going to say this right now; the overall story is much more lighthearted than the prologue. In fact, the whole reason the prologue is there is to remind you that this will eventually get very depressing. Don't get me wrong, there's plenty of everything, but as this chapter clearly demonstrates, the majority of this story is much more upbeat.**

**That being said, let's get on with it.**

**Adalante!**

* * *

Stop! Hold everything!

This is an emergency of the utmost importance. Sound the alarm and scramble the jets because we're taking things to defcon one.

This is the worst tragedy since the titanic...since Jesus died on the cross...since Abe Vigoda was in that stupid Good Burger movie.

...we're out of Dr. Pepper!

I stood there, mortified by this sudden realization. It had just become such a habit for me to go to the fridge and take a can of my favorite drink that when I reached in and grabbed nothing but air, a little part of me died inside.

And as I stared in stupefied horror, I couldn't believe my eyes. Not only was there no Dr. Pepper, it was completely empty. No coke, no Sunkist, not even Snapple.

...I don't even _like _fucking Snapple, but at least I get a little fun fact every time I drink one. What's that Snapple? Animals that lay eggs don't have belly buttons? Well thanks for telling me that, I'm going to have to force myself to finish your crappy drink, but at least I learned something along the way.

I slammed the mini-fridge shut and hopped back onto my bed, grumbling incoherent expletives as I did, and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. I had trouble believing that I was getting so pissed off about something so trivial. After all, normally I'm a pretty chill kind of guy, most of the crap I have to deal with I can just shrug off.

For instance, freshman like me always get stuck in the crappy dorms that are way too small, and mine just happened to have windows that don't open, so two minutes with the door closed and it lit up like a furnace. However, I rarely stayed in my room unless I was sleeping and _then_it didn't bother me. My classes were really hard and had me getting up at the butt crack of dawn, but I knew what I was getting into from the start so I couldn't much complain. As for my roommate, he was whiney and annoying, but give him a beer and he'll shut the hell up.

However, it seems living in these constant conditions have pushed me to my limit. I was sweating like a pig in a sauna in this room, I've tried writing my term paper which is due in a week, but my mind is drawing a blank. And all of my complaints came to a head with my roommate. Paul, whose turn it was to fill the fridge this week, was an irritating little twat.

I knew I'd immediately feel better as soon as I ameliorate the situation, so my goal was clear: leave the room, screw the paper, yell at Paul to restock the fridge, and get some Goddamn soda.

Considering I haven't even opened my laptop, the paper was rather easy to forget about. So, taking the next step, I snatched my keys as well as my cell phone off the counter and began dialing Paul's number as I left the room. Immediately I was hit by a rush of cool air, as well as a chorus of murmurs, laughter, and overall loud conversations.

Still, I plugged my right ear, jammed the phone in my left, and hit the call button.

"...num...ing...each...not...vice." I barely made out through the noise as I began walking down the hall. In retrospect, it probably would have been better if I had called first and then left the room, but the mechanical voice on the other end was familiar enough.

What it really said was "The number you are trying to reach is not in service."

That's...a bit strange actually. Did he get a new phone or something? Whatever, he's never too far from the dorm at these hours...unless there's a party or something, but we have classes tomorrow so more likely he's just hanging out with Eric and Thomas in their room.

Putting away my phone, I made my way down the hall, counting the door numbers as I went.

205...206...207...208...20...what the...?

I paused outside of room 209 as a certain scent reached my nose. I had definitely smelled it before, but I really couldn't put my finger on it. It smelled like...burnt rubber? Nah, it wasn't nearly as strong as that, but something was definitely burning.

I took another wiff, then looked at the room number...209 was Eric and Thomas' room...and all the sudden it just clicked.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the always unlocked door and a pillar of smoke began spilling out into the hallway.

"Dude, close the door before the smoke alarms go off!"

I instinctively stepped inside and shut the door behind me, replacing the towel that was jammed under the door. "Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to a little invention called the lock. You see, all you have to do is hit this little button,' I explained condescendingly as I clicked the button on the side of the knob, "and no one will be able to catch you smoking weed."

There were three figures I could make out through the haze that filled the room, none of them being Paul. Instead there were the two idiots, Eric and Thomas along with Eric's girlfriend, Donna.

The girl immediately started giggling and jumped up to glomp me. "Nico! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever!"

I rolled my eyes and lightly nudged her off of me, knowing she would have never been so inviting if she wasn't stoned off her ass. Normally she was very down to earth so seeing her all goofy and giggly was a little jarring.

"Eh Nico," Thomas garbled through a mouthful of Cheetos, "don't be such a goody two shoes, you know?"

I had to chuckle at that. Just his voice was so...neurotic. It took all of my restraint not to crack a Bill and Ted reference.

"I'm not mad about the drugs, just your stupidity, but if you want to get caught, that's your funeral. Now, while you still have some kind of rational thought process, have any of you guys seen Paul?"

"Nah man." Eric slurred. "He's been gone since this morning. He like...dropped off the face of the Earth or somethin'."

"Went off the grid!" Thomas re-emphasized as he went into a laughing fit so hard that he nearly fell out of his bean bag chair.

"Damn..." I muttered. He wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning either, and I haven't seen him all day. Seriously, where could he have disappeared to?

"Chillax, dude." Eric said with a grin much like the Cheshire cat. "He'll turn up eventually. Why not pull that giant stick out of your butt for one night and join us."

I contemplated the offer for a moment. When it comes to doing illegal and/or just plain stupid things, everybody has a line; that point that they don't cross. So far in my life, I've been pretty good about knowing where and when to draw it.

Yeah, I would have a beer and get buzzed every now and then, but I knew my limits pretty well and always designated a driver. I've done some illegal stuff, little things like vandalism and graffiti, just for the hell of it, but it was usually something pretty harmless and I never hurt anybody. I've had more than my fair share of encounters with the opposite sex, but I always wrap it before I tap it.

...ugh, I can't believe I just thought that.

Anyway, I always knew when enough was enough. But I've never been offered anything like this before, so I honestly had to ask where to draw the line for drugs.

...it's not addictive, right? And you can't really overdose on pot...so...

I finally shrugged. "Eh...why the hell not?"

In their inebriated state, they all whooped and cheered in a somehow enthusiastic yet completely nonchalant ovation.

...they must have taken lessons from Tommy Wiseau...

I smirked at my little inward comment, but kept it to myself nonetheless. They wouldn't have gotten the joke even if they were sober.

I grabbed a fold-out chair and sat down in their little circle, praying that this wouldn't turn into an episode of "That 70's Show". Thomas handed me a joint and a lighter and I wasted no time lighting up.

It was a lot smoother than I would have thought. I half expected that I'd start coughing as soon as the thing touched my lips, but oddly enough, I could stomach it. It tasted...weird, but not really all that bad.

"So...how long does it take for this stuff to kick in?"

"It depends." Eric replied with a shrug.

"On what?"

"I dunno...just...depends." he murmured with his eyes half closed and his mouth hanging open.

I shook my head. He was tweaked, that was for sure. Guess there was nothing more to do but wait...

(Ten minutes later)

"Aw man, I am so _there_" Eric cackled maniacally. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I wasn't feeling anything yet. Although I was getting a bit lightheaded...was that it.

"Hey, dude. How do you know when you're 'there'?"

"I don't know, you just do, man."

I shook my head. How could I be a failure at being a pot smoker? That's like...the thing you do when you fail at doing everything else.

"Just give it time, dude, you'll get there."

(Twenty minutes later) 

"Alright...I'm there!" I shouted to the heavens, probably scaring the shit out of the people in the next room, but being too buzzed to care. "I need funions...NOW!"

Donna tossed me a bag of said salty snack as the rest of them burst out into hysterics. Oh my God...just...oh my God! How could I not have tried this sooner? In just twenty minutes I've gone from angry and stressed to relaxed and...relaxed.

"Congrats dude, you're one of us." Thomas mumbled. Eric reiterating the statement by doing a poor imitation of the aliens from toy story "One of us...One of us."

Donna laughed and silenced him by tossing a pillow at his face.

Meanwhile, Eric was staring at my face rather intently. I waved my hand in front of his eyes. "Yo...earth to stoner...you there."

"Nico...have you ever noticed that your black?"

I blinked and looked at myself, realizing that he was talking about my skin. "No shit...I always thought that I was orange." I joked rather stupidly.

"No...I mean...I knew you were black, but...you're like..._really _black. Dude, why are you so black?"

"Oh my God," Donna scoffed, "Eric, you can't just ask people why they're black...it's racist...or...something."

"No it's not." I chuckled. "In fact, I can answer it very simply."

"Really?"

"Yeah...you see...when a black mommy and a black daddy love each other very much-" I couldn't finish the sentence as we all burst into laughter again.

...why was a laughing...that joke wasn't funny...nothing about any of this was funny at all, so why the hell can't I stop laughing.

I was finally able to silence myself as I shoved a fist full of funions in my mouth.

"Dude, I actually have to commend you." Thomas stated rather overdramatically.

"For what, exactly?"

"I always thought you were a stupid little goody two shoes with how much you focus on schoolwork and how you've never come in here before...our door is quite literally always open...so I just figured-"

"Man, you don't anything about me." I interrupted. "I've never talked to you guys or come in here for one reason and one reason only."

"And what's that?" Donna asked.

"...fuckin' Paul." I snorted.

"Oh yeah, we hate Paul."

"Screw Paul!"

"Stupid little prick." They all said at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep hanging out with him?"

"Dude, isn't it obvious...he's freakin loaded and he buys us most of our stash." Eric said with a completely straight face.

"Really...but...you guys always seem so-"

"It seems you don't know a lot about us either." Thomas chimed in. "We should fix that."

"What exactly are you guys suggesting?"

There was a short silence as the three of them looked at each other, it seems they all had the same idea, confirmed when they all simultaneously said. "Beer."

I didn't even question how they came to that conclusion. At the time, it seemed completely logical to me. Thomas leaned over in his chair and opened the mini-fridge, pulling out a six pack of Budweiser and tossing one to me. Despite my impaired state, I somehow managed to catch it before it slammed into my face. However, _because _of my impaired state, I was stupid enough to open it.

* * *

**(...Who are you?)**

...I wish I could explain this transition...I really do. I would love to be able to explain how I went from chugging beers with a few dorm mates to floating inside of a giant, color-changing lava lamp. Granted, I only say floating because there was an obvious lack of a floor, but that's not the only thing that was missing either.

...where the hell is my body?

I've heard of the term "so drunk that you can't find your own ass"...I just didn't think it was actually possible.

**(You there...who are you?)**

...and then there's the voice. That quiet, weak, raspy voice. It sounded like an old man on his last legs, and it kept reverberating, not in my ears, but in my head.

So, I suppose the logical things to be doing would be a) screaming b) swearing c) crying d) all of the above. But...I don't know.

I was sober again, made obvious by the fact that I was looking back over the stuff I did and said while I was high and wanted to facepalm (even though I don't have hands at the moment). Point is, I was in my right mind, and I should be freaking out, but there was just something about all this. This place, and that voice, there was just a presence about it that was comforting.

**(I won't ask again, boy.)**

_I...my name is Nico...where...where am I._

**(...I believe the way you would describe it would be a kind of...in-between.)**

_In-between...in between what._

**(Your world...and mine. Which begs the question...what are you doing here?)**

_I don't know...and what do you mean 'your world'?_

**(...you humans...so arrogant...to think you're the only ones who have their own home.)**

Maybe I should have taken that as an insult, but the way he said it was more contemplative than accusatory...plus there was the little fact that he said 'you humans'.

If I was human...what was he?

**(If you will let me,) **he interrupted my thoughts. **(I believe I might be of assistance.)**

_How would you...you know what? Sure, whatever. It certainly couldn't hurt._

**(...very well)**

There was a brief silence before anything happened, but when it did...oh boy did it happen.

...does the term, four-legged Godzilla mean anything to you? ...probably not, but that's the first thing that came to mind when the black outline of a gigantic creature began to form in front of me.

There was a bright flash of white emanating from what I'm guessing was its head as a humming sound filled my ears...or...whatever it is I have right now.

**(Hmm...Interesting.) **The voice continued, still sounding like the voice of an old man, but not nearly as far off and weak. **(It seems you've lost your way.)**

_Um...yeah, no shit._

**(It's not often I see a soul expelled from its body like this. Normally when someone dies they ascend, but you...you ended up here. Unless of course, you're not really dead. It's been said that people can cross through here in their dreams. But then you would be able to take the shape of your body. Your soul is just drifting and it's stuck in one spot...you have a connection to your former body but its weak...very weak.)**

_So...what...I'm on the brink of death._

**(...something like that.)**

I shuddered. I knew this was most likely a dream...but even so. It was just...creepy. _Any suggestions on...you know..._not_ dying?_

**(Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I have jurisdiction in this matter.)**

_Jurisdiction...what the fuck? I have no clue what the hell you're talking about, but I'm freakin dying don't you think you can bend the rules just once? Seriously, I'm up for anything._

**(...Anything?)**

I hesitated for a moment. Something about the way he said that was just...unsettling, but still, I much prefer life then...whatever this is...that is, if this even real. _Yeah, just do it._

**(Very well...just don't blame me if you don't like what you see when you awaken.)**

Before I even had time to ask, the bright light on his head flashed a blinding light for a split second and then...everything went dark.

Seriously, who turned out the fucking lights, and why do my eyes itch so much...wait...I have eyes again! I lifted up an arm to wipe them and...Ok...since when am I wearing a fur jacket. I don't even own one so how did it get on me.

I slowly opened my eyes and...paws? I could almost feel the question mark forming above my head as I looked at my arm and saw a paw with silvery grey fur. Even worse...it was attached to my body...it was mine...I HAD FUCKING PAWS!

I sprung to my feet, noticing that I was now on all fours instead of on two legs. Surprisingly enough...I didn't stay focused on that too long. I would have...really I would have...but my surrounding area was just assaulting my senses from all angles.

The heavy odor of ashes and soot hung in the air like a deadly presence that was inescapable. I was in some sort of clearing and off in the distance I could see blazing inferno that I'm sure was once a beautiful, lush forest. Yet even _that _didn't hold my attention for too long.

The clearing was a warzone, but not filled with humans...oh no...They were filled with a myriad of creatures that were ripping each other apart.

No...They weren't just mauling each other. Some were spewing fire from their mouths, or sending out lightning bolts, or dive bombing each other from the skies. The fields were covered with scorch marks and blood, even dismembered limbs in a few places. It was terrifying...utterly and absolutely terrifying.

And then...something amazing happened. I...recognized one of them...and then another...then another.

...Arcanine...Pidgeot...Hypno...Scyther...Electabuzz...Kingler...none of them in standard video game graphics. I may have only ever played the first games as a child, but I knew well enough that...they were Pokémon.

What...the...fuck?

I stood there in a state of shock. _How...why...who...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? Where the hell am I and why-_

I didn't even have time to finish that thought as I felt something snap down on the scruff of my neck and lifting me away from the battle. Not two seconds afterwards, I large fireball slammed into the ground where I had just been standing. Whatever saved me was moving at an incredible speed as the fight quickly became smaller and smaller in my vision.

After a few moments, we had reached the edge of the forest, that is, the section that wasn't a growing inferno, and whatever had me let me go, sending me stumbling into a tree. I groaned a bit out of discomfort and found myself looking at a group of Pokémon I wasn't familiar with at all, save for a machop towards the edge of the trees.

I didn't even have time to register most of their appearances before they were all sprinting for the trees, except for one of them that stepped forward.

It was a canine, that was sure. It was covered in black fur except for its muzzle and underbelly which were a dark shade of red though I could clearly see a few strands of grey fur stuck to the side of its muzzle which made me realize that it was the one that just saved me from becoming a flambé. The only other distinguishable features on it was a head crest that looked somewhat like a skull and a few little bonelike structures trailing down its back.

It approached me with a snarl and, to my surprise, spoke perfect English. "Are you insane, kid!?"

It was definitely a girl...a very pissed off, oddly Australian sounding girl.

I blinked at her, still a horribly confused by all of this. "I...I..."

She smacked me with her paw, making me jolt upright. She glared at me with a set of piercing eyes, one blue, and one brown, just like a wolf. "Stop dicking around, and fucking run!?"

And with that, she went barreling into the forest.

...that's when it sunk in. Yes, all of this was happening...yes, it doesn't make any sense...but there wasn't exactly any time to worry about it right now.

As little of my situation as I understood, one thing was clear. Staying here would be very bad for self-preservation. There wasn't time to think about this right now, there wasn't time to freak out. I just had to set that aside, and as the Aussie girl-dog-thing said...fucking run.

My brief epiphany being over, I took off running in pursuit of my savior and her group of Pokémon.


End file.
